valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 18: A Duel Under The Moonlight (Pt.1)
Story ギルランダイオ要塞へ Towards the fortress Ghirlandaio Felix: The Imperials seem to have completed their withdrawal into Ghirlandaio. Giulio: We've been able to do this much, just one more push is it? Serge: No, it's not going to be easy to take the fortress. Gloria: The Gallian army has lost much of her forces at the battle at Naggiar too. Carisa: It would be easy if we could win with just numbers, but the Imperials have no shortage of supplies. Leila: The Gallian army seems intent on taking the fortress by force. Deit: This is bad.. This is beyond a simple fool's errand. Valerie: What worries me are the Valkyrurs of both armies, the outcome of the battle will largely depend on their actions. Annika: Isn't the Gallian Valkyrur stronger? Leila: It's not so simple. You should know if you look at Riela? Amy: What are Valkyrurs exactly.. Amy: The Valkyrurs we see are different from what has been described by the Yggdist teachings. Riela: Even I don't really know anything.. Valerie: Why have they come in our times? Is there a deeper meaning, or is it just a coincidence..? Valerie: I'm deeply intrigued as a historian, though this is no time to be researching that. Felix: Yeah.. Are we participating in the Ghirlandaio attack, Kurt? Kurt: We're in it, now that we're free from Gallian attack. Kurt: But we haven't been reintegrated into the chain of command yet, so it's important to study how we can contribute by ourselves. Imca: ... Imca: ..there is no regret. Kurt: .. Kurt: A letter.. from Imca? To No.7, I have gone to Ghirlandaio. I must have my revenge. We have not been restored in the army yet. ''' '''For now, even if I left the squad to act on my own. It will not bring trouble on the squad. The trade that I made with No.7 when the time came for me to see to my own goals regarding the use of the squad's help will not be necessary. I have found the person I must have my revenge on and the location has been determined, any more help will no longer be needed. The rest I will do myself. We will not see each other again. Kurt: Imca..! Riela: Imca's gone..?! Felix: She left for the fortress alone?! Kurt: Yes, I will go after her, I am going to help her achieve her goal. Giulio: You mean to go alone? Kurt: I promised Imca. I will go. Kurt: Originally it was in exchange for the squad's cooperation in return for her help. Kurt: But for now, I am not going force any of you to come along with me because of the individual decision I've made. Leila: Kurt.. Leila: Education! Kurt: ..!! Leila: Stop acting like an idiot! Are we so worthless to you?! Felix: It feels unnecessary to say something like this at this stage, but you really don't know anything about us do you. Kurt: No individual's motives should involve the squad, that should be the.. Alfons: My, my.. Before Leila gives you another I'm going to be nice and tell you myself. Alfons: Kurt, do you know how many times we have been saved by Imca? Giulio: It's not just one or two times. Amy: She's not talkative, but Imca never once complained when we go into battle. Deit: Compared to me, her contributions are so much greater. Annika: Imca is No.1, she's the target I set for myself! Gloria: I'd prefer if you didn't let the only person in the squad more senior than me leave this easily. Valerie: I have many more questions for her, it would be a great deal of trouble to lose her. Carisa: I'm thinking of putting that Var into mass production, I'd like to take another careful look at it. Serge: We just have to tell ourselves the operation on Ghirlandaio was moved forward a little bit. Riela: Kurt, Imca is our friend. This is not just your own desire, all the squad wants to go as well, so the squad should go. Kurt: Are you sure? Felix: I hope you haven't forgotten that we vote for our leaders in this squad. Giulio: Whether or not we're part of the army, Kurt, you are our commander. Leila: If you understand that, hurry up and give the orders. If you're going to drag your feet, I'll take over as commander and move out without you. Kurt: ...Got it. Please give Imca your strength, everyone. Riela: Let's go! Towards the fortress Ghirlandaio! Kurt: Yeah! 陽動と潜入 Diversion and infiltration Imca: I've come this far myself but security is tight as expected. It's not going to be easy to get in.. Imca: Is there no other way than to wait for the Gallian attack to begin...? Kurt: The Gallians will attack at daybreak. I believe the Imperials will not make their move until then as well. Riela: Is Imca going to be okay..? Alfons: Scout report, the gates to the fortress remain closed. It is only patrolled by guards at this moment. Kurt: Are there no deployments outside the fortress? Alfons: They must have their guard up because of the Gallian Valkyrur. Riela: If I go out there, Kurt..! Kurt: No, that will be our last resort. We'll attack normally to create a diversion. Kurt: Alfons, there are no Imperial forces outside the fortress am I right? Alfons: No mistake. What they do depends on what we do. Kurt: Got it. All men, prepare for battle! We're setting up a diversion attack on the fortress! Felix: What do we do when the enemies sally out? Kurt: It's hard to think that they would send a brigade out against us, they will want to save their effort for when the Gallian main armies come. Kurt: If the enemies answer with a brigade we will borrow Riela's powers to draw an escape. Riela: Okay, understood! Felix: Roger that. All we have to do is create an opening for Imca to get in right? Kurt: Sorry. Felix: Quite unbecoming of you to apologize. Kurt: What should I say then? Felix: "I'm a bloody genius! No way I'll lose!", Riela comes over and hits you, and everyone starts laughing. Isn't that better? Kurt: Really? Felix: You're hopeless.. Riela, do something about it. Riela: Hey?! Felix!! Kurt: It's fine, I understand what Felix is trying to say. Kurt: He's saying when I can no longer do it by myself, everyone will come up to offer their help. Riela: Kurt... Kurt: It's not about me, now's the time to give Imca our help. Let's go, Riela. Riela: Okay! Selvaria: Hm? What's going on? Imperial: Colonel Bles! A Gallian squad has started their attack! It seems to be a single platoon! Selvaria: Hmph, they're intending to create a diversion.. We don't need to deal with them. Imperial: Our patrols are requesting for reinforcements in order to withdraw. Selvaria: ..It would be troublesome if they got captured and started spitting information too. Send out the minimum amount of forces to intercept them. Imperial: Roger! Selvaria: (..Is this an attack with no deeper meaning?) Selvaria: (Gallia has at her disposal too many cunning tacticians. This attack, could it be..) Imca: What is happening? Is there a squad attacking the fortress? Imca: That's! The Nameless are..! Imca: ..an enemy squad is coming out of the fortress? Now's the time...! Imperial: Reinforcements are here! Good, Time for us to pull back into the fortress.. Imca: Do not move. Imperial: Wha-?! Imca: Come this way. Make any moves and I kill you. Riela: Enemy reinforcements have come out from the fortress! Kurt: They didn't send a company out, as I expected. We're taking them on for awhile longer! I'm depending on you everyone! Mission Briefing We will now provide support for Imca who has set off alone for Ghirlandaio. Our mission this time will involve using diversionary tactics on the enemy outpost in order to make Imca's infiltration into Ghirlandaio easier. Take either base in area 4 or 5. Also, as this is a diversionary mission, the forces you may initially deploy are limited. Strategy Equip the lamp to your tank and use the light chassis. Deploy a scout and either lancer or sniper into 3H and 3I. Deploy your leaders into 3F and 3G. Deploy your tank. Leave area 2 empty. Change Riela to assault and give her a decent weapon, the Mags R-FF or ZM-MPX. Area 4 may be easier to take than Area 5, but it is more convenient to take area 5 since the ace spawns there. Taking Area 5 rewards you with a Large Backpack, an accessory that gives an increase to maximum ammo by two. Mission Banter Kurt: Imca, you are not fighting alone, we're with you..! Phase 1 #Take the camp in area 3 using your scout. #Use a sniper to take out the heavy trooper. (if at north conveyor) #Deploy Riela and move her for the north conveyor. #Same action. #Move your tank for the western conveyor belt. #Same action. Destroy the pillbox if you feel like it. (From behind) #Defend area 2 base with an assault. #Deploy an armored scout into area 3 south and take the western conveyor. #Move Your armored scout behind your tank. #Redeploy Riela into the area 3 north base to take the north conveyor. #Same action. Phase 2 #Use order: 警戒進軍(2CP) on Riela. (Caution) #CP used by order. #Move Riela directly north. Take out the enemy heavy trooper. #Same action. Take out the ace. #Use order: 治療要請 on Riela (Medical aid request) Phase 2 - Area 4 #Move your tank north. Destroy the enemy tank. #Move your tank north into the enemy base, remove enemies. #Capture the base with your scout. Phase 3 - Area 5 #Use order: 局地敵情報収集要請 (1CP) on Riela. (Enemy information request) #Use order: 全力破壊 (1CP) on Riela. (All-out destruction) #Use order: 貫通射撃 (2CP) on Riela. (Penetrative shot) #Move Riela and take out the first Heavy Trooper. Move as far as you can. #Same action. Take out the second Heavy Trooper. #Activate Valkyria, move behind the enemy tanks. Ignore the third Heavy Trooper (alternatively, you can cause it to die by using the tank's interception fire on it) #Destroy the tank. #Destroy the other tank. Take the base. Alternative Strategy Deploy a Lancer and a Sniper at the top of Area 3. Deploy your two leaders at base in area 3 (you won't use them). Deploy your tank/apc/whatever with a lamp in area 3. Can be completed in one turn if you aren't going for the ace. Phase 1 # Select Sniper and kill any enemy on screen, move to Area 5. # Select Lancer and kill the bunker at the radiator, move to Area 5. # Select Lancer and shoot at bunker # Select Lancer and kill the bunker, crouch. # Select Sniper and kill any armored gunners around the corner, crouch. # Clear path to the conveyor to area 4 with sniper # Clear path to the conveyor to area 4 with sniper, standby. # Send a scout veteran+ with valkyria to area 4, end phase. # Free Action (in case need more lancer shots) # Free Action (in case need more lancer shots) # Free Action Phase 2 # Move sniper forward in area 5 # Same as above # Same as above # Kill enemy ace with sniper # Use Valkyria on your scout veteran+ and rush to enemy base, shoot enemy on base # Same as above, occupy Rewards *EXP 8200 *DCT 24000 *Ace drop: ZM-MP-FW *Area 5 Unique reward: 大型バックパック (Large Backpack) Aftermath Notes/Trivia *The ZM-MP-FW is a submachine gun with the Flamethrower attachment, which means only master assaults can use it. It has much higher attack power compared to the ZM-MPX in exchange for 5 points worth of the accuracy stat. *The large backpack provides your squad member equipped with it 2 more grenades. In the case of snipers and lancers, 2 more shots. This item is best given to gunners to improve their reliability on your own turns. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions